Wounded Gazelle
by BeautifullyLovely
Summary: He thought Blaine would be, say, a moderate challenge. A goody-two-shoes type of guy who really only needed a little bit of luring before the pay-off. Turns out, Sebastian's instincts were a bit off, because he soon found out what a challenge one goody-two-shoes (or not so goody-two-shoes?) boy could be.


Wounded Gazelle

He thought Blaine would be, say, a moderate challenge. A goody-two-shoes type of guy who really only needed a little bit of luring before the pay-off, and now that the boyfriend was out of the way it wouldn't be long before Blaine Anderson knew what he was missing. Turns out, Sebastian's instincts were a bit off, because he soon found out what a challenge one good-two-shoes (or not so goody-two-shoes?) boy could be. AU with cannon elements

I found this in my computer today, and I thought, why not post it? I wanted to do something a little AU, and this looked like a good chapter fic.

I will be honest… I've stopped watching Glee. It really hit me when I realized that Blaine isn't a fully formed character. It was great to see Kurt get a boyfriend, but I look back and really wish they made Blaine with more dimensions. I think the series suffered a seasonal rot as a whole too. Maybe this fic will make me start watching again?

Ahem… Hopefully I didn't just scare you off. Anyway… enjoy the Seblaine.

* * *

He's scanning. He taps the lid of the chilled latte cupped in his hands as his eyes lazily drift around the coffeehouse. _That one has a messed-up nose. The blonde is a little too pudgy for my tastes. Hmm…too plain, not to mention not gay, but I could change that if he was worth it. Too bad he isn't. _

He went to the coffeehouse because it specifically fit his needs when he was bored. Anyone at Scandals was just too easy. Sure, they were a good lay, but all he really had to do was stand at the bar for a few minutes, and he would already have a dozen offers. He thought, rather amusedly, that fending off the ugly bunch was a challenge in and of itself but not the kind that he was looking for. Coffeehouses generally held a bunch of college-age students instead of the crusty old men and a somewhat lower percentage of STD's. Plus, for some reason or another, Sebastian found a considerable amount of gay men, including those silly straight guys willing to have a little fun, populated this one in particular.

He sipped and turned. The chill ran down his throat, and the iciness sharped his senses a little. There were a lot of girls today which kind of sucked for him, because he never really had a straight phase and he wasn't going to have one now.

"Tsk, really? The quality of fish in this pond has really suffered. Was the tank polluted while I was gone?" He's about to toss the half-empty cup of congealed sugar and milk in the trash, boy does he miss Paris and their cuisine, but his wandering eyes happened upon a sight. "Oh," He folded his hands under his chin, "and what is that?"

A prized gazelle in his opinion, for only a boy as stunning as the one a few tables away deserved the title. He looked rather downtrodden and his head was hung, but the gelled back hair left a clear view of his features. Sebastian usually wouldn't classify such a face as beautiful, but he's feeling a little generous to the boy who brightened up his search considerably, definitely approved, if those red hot skinnies were anything to go by. He was even lucky enough to see that the fine specimen was alone.

"Gazelle Boy", as he began to call him in his mind (not really creative, but he wasn't trying to impress anyone) was a painfully obvious sight now that Sebastian had him in his vision. He was rather pitiable, in Sebastian's opinion. His shoulders hunched. His eyes remained downcast. His features were sullen. Usually such a defensive position would deter any admirers, but it only left Sebastian curious. Maybe he could get a story out of the raven-haired as well.

"I think it's time to go in for the kill. Stalking my prey doesn't give much sport." With that statement, Sebastian crushed the plastic cup, tossed it, and stood gracefully.

The wild dog moved in.

* * *

This was a little preview. Review and tell me if I should continue.


End file.
